


How Phil Coulson talked Nick Fury into letting him go on the Captain America Expedition

by GoldenSelkie



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Drabble, Talked is a very loose term, sort of, they were communicating in a way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 00:17:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenSelkie/pseuds/GoldenSelkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick and Phil have a heated discussion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Phil Coulson talked Nick Fury into letting him go on the Captain America Expedition

All was freakishly still at the office of Nick Fury, Director of S.H.I.E.L.D.

S.H.I.E.L.D interns, officers and agents were currently taking any and all available, potentially extreme measures to avoid corridors even slightly close to that part of the helicarrier. A couple of them even used the air vents. One of them may have possibly been Clint Barton. And not entirely because there was something truly unsettling going on.  
  
Inside the office, with its surprisingly tasteful and warm interior design, things were far more drastic.

Fierce tension and the epic battle of iron wills had frozen the entire room with its intensity.

The clock on the wall had ceased ticking. (Nick Fury likes old school office décor)

That high-pitched whine intermittently sounding from Fury’s computer didn’t dare pierce the silence with its shrill opinion of how the heat sync wasn’t coping so well these days.

If the potted plant in the corner of the room had the ability to run and scream, it would be doing both as it got the hell out of there.

Not even the air conditioning dared to shift even a single hair on the head of Agent Phil Coulson as he loomed over Director Fury’s desk, shoulders hunched, his weight balanced and braced on his fists. Never before had the pragmatic man looked so intense about anything. He was going to get approval for this mission and he wasn’t leaving Fury’s office without it.

The Director himself sat ramrod straight in his leather chair, arms relaxed and neatly arranged in front of him. Despite his resolution to win the staring contest with only the power of his gaze, it was becoming increasingly obvious that neither of them would ever back down. It was time to bring words and reason into the equation, and maybe a dash of manipulation to hasten the deal.

“You’re one of S.H.I.E.L.D.’s top agents, Coulson, the best eyes on the team and the quickest brain to back them up. I can’t spare you for something that isn’t a matter of national security at a time when matters of national security seem to be having a social gathering every other Tuesday.” Fury held Coulson’s gaze, didn’t waver even a fraction of an inch.

Coulson stayed exactly as he was. Static.

Turning his attention to the paperwork in front of him, Fury went back to what he’d been doing. “If I let you go on this expedition as the mission consultant then every other interested party in any mission is going to come in here and bitch and moan and try to get their way. And I already have to deal with that from Stark.”

Fury raised his eye from the papers, Coulson hadn’t budged at all. It was possible that he wasn’t breathing.

“No means no, Phil. It goes against protocol, and you love protocol. Protocol being followed is something you enforce to the point of breaking bones if you feel it’s absolutely necessary. I know it was you.” Pressing a thumb and index finger to his forehead to alleviate a sudden headache, Fury glared at Phil.

Something about Phil Coulson had gone stiller and even colder.

Fury promptly lost his cool. “Fuck this shit. I have work to do and this big ass desk has room to work underneath it. I could build a god damn secret base under here. Anything to get away from your horror movie-esque staring!” He scooped up an armful of papers and slid off his chair and assembled himself in a way that he could keep working and was able to pull it off for a good 10 minutes.

Except that he could see Phil’s shoes, and they were somehow staring at him too. Tentatively Fury looked up over the desk.

Not even a nostril flare, Coulson was a fucking sculpture of intent.

“Fine. Now get the hell out of here before I bust your ass.” It was with dispassionate amusement that he watched Coulson reanimate, leap up with his fist punching the air and bolt from the office with a huge grin and a sound that was suspiciously like a squeal of joy. “I want the paperwork done and on my desk in an hour!”

Nick Fury, Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. , returned to his paperwork under the desk. “Scariest mother fucker I’ve ever met.”

**Author's Note:**

> My first drabble. :)


End file.
